The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A variety of tool bits are available for use with drivers. However, these tool bits often have unique engagement portions. The drivers also often have a unique tool bit receiving portion. As a result, a tool bit that is able to be coupled to one type of driver may not be able to be coupled to a different type of driver.